


14 dagars berg- og dalbane

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Fluff, M/M, Nynorsk, Redsel, Vonde kjensler
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Medan Anna og Olav er på ferie med farmor og farfar, oppleve Isak og Even 14 dagars berg- og dalbane i det raude huset på Røvær. Dagar med kyss og kjærleik, redsle, venting, ømheit, nakne samtalar og gråt.





	14 dagars berg- og dalbane

Det er stilt i det raude huset på Røvær. Ingen born så ler eller leike, ingen ljodar frå eit travelt kjøkken.

Den einaste ljoden så bryt stilheita er Evens låge sukk frå soverommet. Soverommet der han ligg naken på senga og vert kyssa øve alt. Mjuke og våte kyss så spreie seg øve heile kroppen hans. Kyss så gjer at hjarta hans dunke skikkeleg hardt, så gjer at kroppen hans spenne seg.

Det blafre litt i dei gule gardinene, den mjuke sumarvinden spreie seg lett øve dei nakne kroppane, gir dei båe gåsehud.

Isak elske det.

Elske synet at ein naken og kåt Even så vrir seg av kyssa hans. Så nyt og sukke lågt. Han kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann så får gjer dette. Han er den einaste så får lov å sjå Even sånn. Naken og sveitt, raud i andletet med open munn.

Han elske og borna sine, øve alt på jord. Elske å få vera med dei kvar dag, få sjå dei voksa opp og læra nye ting kvar einaste dag. Veit at dei har det supert på ferie med farmor og farfar i England.

14 dagar aleine med Even sin i det raude huset. 14 dagar ferie berre dei to. Dei treng det, treng det verkeleg. Har det så travelt i kvardagen sin at dagane skal nytast til det fulle.

Det har gått tri dagar sidan borna reiste, glade og forventingsfulle. Tri dagar der Even og Isak, stort sett, har ligge i senga. Sove, elska og åte. Slappa av og sett på film.

Då borna kjem heim att skal dei nokre dagar til Oslo for å besøka Jonas, Eva og borna. Deretter skal dei til Haugesund for å kjøpa skulesekkar til Anna og Olav. Dei skal byrja i fyrste klasse i august, og glede seg svært til det.

Isak ane ikkje kor åra har blitt av. Dei litle nurka deira skal byrja på skulen, har lært seg både tall og bokstavar. Før han veit ordet at det skal dei flytta ut, byrja å studera og leva vaksenlivet.

Han skubbe dei tankane vekk, og konsentrere seg om Even sin. Even og dei låge sukka.

Har funne glidemiddel og varma det opp, før han føre ein finger forsiktig inn i Even. Vert møt av både varme og trongheit. Vrir fingen litt rundt, og framkalle nokre stønn frå Even.

«Isak…Isak….Isak….»

Det er alt han høyre. Namnet sitt så ei låg kviskring i den varme morgonen. Så eit mantra, så ein bønn, så låge sukk.

Han føre ein finger til inn, og vrir den rundt med den andre. Kysse Even mjukt på innsida av låret før han legg munnen forsiktig på den eine testikkelen. Lar tunga gli forsiktig øve den, og Even sukke endå meir.

Og så kjenne han det.

Kjenne noko så får hjarta hans til å stogga medan ein iskald redsel fer øve han så ein kald nordavind.

Det er ein klump i Evens testikkel.

Ein ganske stor klump.

Det er ingen ord, finnes ingen ord. Doktoren i han, så veit at det kan vær hundre forskjellige ting, er forsvunne. Alt så er igjen er kjærasten, ektemannen, pappaen.

Og ein redsel han ikkje har kjent sidan Even vart kidnappa.

Han stogge heilt opp. Drar fingrane ut og legg dei på Evens lår.

«Isak…?»

Even har opna augo igjen og ser på han med eit forvirra blikk. Er heilt raud i andletet og munnen hans er hoven og våt etter alle kyssa hans.

«Kvifor stogga du? Er det noko galt?»

Det blå blikket er full av varme og spørsmål, og Isak veit ikkje kva han skal sei. Eller gjer. Han berre kikke på Even sin, kjenne på hundrevis av ting. Kremte fleire gonger og svelg alt mogleg.

«Even…ehm…du…det er ein klump i den høyre testikkelen din»

Orda hans er så låge at han ikkje veit om Even har høyrt dei. Klare ikkje å fokusera, det suse i øyra hans og hjarta dunke så hardt at det gjer vondt.

«Hæ?»

Even ser heilt forvirra ut, som om han ikkje forstår kva Isak har sagt. Isak kan lett relatera. Dei orda. Dei har ingenting med dei å gjer, ingenting å gjer med kjærleiken deira.

«Det er ein klump i den høyre testikkelen din»

Framande ord. Skumle ord. Ekle ord.

Isak tar Evens hand og føre den forsiktig ned mot testikkelen hans. Legg den på klumpen, og lar den ligga der. Held si eiga hand øve Evens, og lar han kjenna.

Dei blåe augo vide seg ut, og det fer ein redsel øve der så Isak aldri har sett før. Den er framand, naken og gammal så evigheita sjølv.

Det går eit minutt, kanskje det går to. Isak er ikkje sikker. Det er så tida står stille. Som om alle tankar er blåst vekk. Alt så er igjen er redsel og kjærleik.

Even svelg fleire gonger, før han reise seg opp. Kikke på Isak med hundre spørsmål i dei blå augo. Det er så nakent, så fult av redsel og ømheit.

«Kva…ehmm…herregud. Trur du…?»

«Eg veit ikkje, Even. Statistisk sett…..»

Legemodus er tilbake, og Isak kjenne på det hamrande hjarta sitt. Ser at det nydelege blå blikket vide seg ut, før det ser litt irritert ut.

«Drit i å vær lege no, Isak, drit i statestikken. Snakk med meg, vær kjærasten min!»

«Even….»

Dei blå augo vert varme igjen, fulle av alle slags kjensler. Even svelg endå meir, før han kviskre unnskyld. Isak berre smile, forstår godt kva så fer gjennom Even akkurat då.

Han har hatt mange pasientar på kontoret med lignande ting, men har aldri forstått redsla deira heilt. Ikkje før no.

«Vel, me kan ikkje vita noko før me får tatt prøvar av klumpen. Det kan ver ei mengde med ting, alt frå talgkjertlar, cystar og tette sædkanalar»

«Kan det vær kreft?»

Der er ordet.

Ordet så har svive rundt så ein rosa elefant i rommet dei siste minutta. Ordet så gjer at Isak slepp ut eit hikst. Han kjenne at tårene har samla seg i augekroken, kjenne at dei renn ned øve kinnet hans.

Even ser på han med mjuke augo, før han kryp heilt bort til Isak. Strykk vekk tårene og drar han inn i ein klem. Held han, stryk han på ryggen og kviskre kjærlege ord i øyra hans. Trøyste han, når det er han så burde trøysta Even.

«Ja, Even, det kan det vær»

Denne gongen kjem hikste frå Even. Det er lågt og nakent, men det skjer i hjarta hans. Skjer gjennom det så glasskår. Han stryk Even øve kinnet, kysse han mjukt og forsiktig. Klemme han. Held.

Dei gret saman. Held kvarandre og kviskre. Det kjennes som ein evigheit, før dei står opp. Tar seg ein dusj og et frukost. Og så ringe Isak til sjukehuset medan Even ligg på sofaen.

Dr. Eriksen er på ferie, men er tilbake om fire dagar, og dei får ein time då.

Kva dei gjer dei neste dagane er dei ikkje sikre på. Det er nett så å vera i eit vakuum av skumle og ekle kjensler. Dei forsøk å gjer vanlege ting. Male huset, rydde, bade i bukta deira, snakke med borna. Klare å lata så ingenting, klare å skravla i veg som om alt er normalt.

Sjølv om ingenting er normalt.

Den tredje natta vakne Isak opp med eit rykk. Kjenne seg varm og klam, kjenne at han må på do. Reise seg forsiktig opp for å ikkje vekka Even, men ser at han er aleine i senga. Forstår ikkje heilt kvar Even er, men tenke at han kanskje har gått for å finna seg noko å drikka.

Etter å ha vore på do, går han ned på kjøkkenet. Der finn han Even sittande ved kjøkkenbordet med masse papir rundt seg. Han har eit ljos på og det sende skuggar øve heile rommet. Even ser svært konsentrert ut, der han sitt bøygd øve nokre ark.

«Even…kjærasten min. Kva gjer du?»

Isak kviskre, utan at han heilt veit kvifor. Det kjennes så eit kviskre- augeblikk. Even løfte blikket og kikke på han med varme, sorg og kjærleik.

«Eg skriv brev»

«Brev?»

«Ja, brev til Anna og Olav»

Dei nakne og låge orda skjer gjennom hjarta hans, skjer gjennom all den kjærleiken han kjenne for denne fantastiske mannen. Han forstår kva Even gjer, forstår det så godt, men er ikkje villig til å akseptera det.

«Even…du treng ikkje….du…eg…du har all den tid i verda til å fortelja Anna og Olav det du vil sei til dei»

«Men kva om eg ikkje har det?»

Han har ingen ord, veit ikkje kva han skal sei for å trøysta. Har ikkje noko å stilla opp mot Evens redsel og fortviling så skinn så tydeleg ut av augo hans.

Så han går bort til bordet og sett seg på kanten, rett framføre Even. Drar han inn i famna si og held han. Held han hardt og stryk han øve ryggen. Høyre dei låge hulka inn mot halsen, og kjenne sine eigne tårer så renn ned i Evens hår.

Nokon gonger.

Nokon gonger finnes det ingen ord. Nokon gonger finnes det berre halding og stryking.

Even drar seg ut av famna hans og kikke på han med våte og varme augo. Stryk han øve kinnet og kysse han mjukt.

«Isak….Isaken min. Eg vil at du skal lova meg noko»

Stemma hans skjelv litt og er full av hundrevis av kjensler. Alt Isak kjenne er kjærleiken. Sterk som eit buldrande hav fer den gjennom han. Han har fortsatt ingen ord, så han berre nikke.

«Om det skulle skje noko med meg…om eg skulle døy, så vil eg at du skal lova meg å finna deg nokon andre. Nokon så kan elska deg så du forten det. Nokon så kan halda deg, vera med deg, nokon….»

Even svelg fleire gonger, og tørke febrilsk på tårer. Isaks hjarte dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på veg ut. Kjenne på hundrevis av ting. Størst av det er at han ikkje kan lova Even sin det.

«Nei! Nei, Even, det kan eg ikkje lova deg»

«Isak….»

«Nei, Even. For det fyrste skal du ikkje døy, dette er heilt sikkert noko ufarleg. Og for det andre, nei! Eg kjem aldri til å vera med nokon andre enn deg. Du er mitt livs kjærleik, den einaste eg treng og vil ha. Om…om det skulle skje noko med deg, så…nei…ingen andre. Ok?»

Det renn så mykje tårer at det er så vidt han ser Even. Han tørke dei febrilsk og vert møtt av eit blikk så er så fult av kjærleik at det nesten slår han av bordet. Han legg henda sine rundt Evens andlet og held det. Finn blikket hans og held det.

«Eg elske deg, Even. Elske deg høgare enn himmelen og meir enn det finnes stjerner. Aldri, det kjem aldri til å ver nokon andre enn deg for meg. Aldri»

Han kysse Even sin heilt mjukt og tørke vekk tårene så renn frå dei blå augo. Tar han i handa og drar han med seg på soverommet. Fortell Even med kroppen sin alt det hjarta ikkje klare å sei akkurat då.

Behandle han så ein kosteleg skatt, beveg munnen sin mjukt øve alt. Kysse, slikke, opne, held og stryk. Får han til å sukka, stønna og ropa.

Beveg seg med mjuke og forsiktige støt, kvart støt seie eg elske deg og aldri. Kvart kyss seie at det aldri kan vera nokon andre for han.

Dei vogge saman i den varme natta, gret og held. Elske som om det var deira siste dag på jorda, gret endå meir.

Held kvarandre heile natta og kviskre saman. Kviskre og legg planar, held.

Nokre dagar seinare er dei på kontoret til Dr. Eriksen. Even ligg på undersøkingsbordet, er stille og ganske så bleik. Isak sitt ved sida av han og held handa hans. Stryk den med mjuke bevegelsar, sende han varme og kjærlege blikk.

Dr. Eriksen snakke med sin sedvanlege rolege stemme medan ho tar prøvar av Evens testikkel. Even har lukka augo, og det tar ikkje lang tid. Ho seie at det tar nokre dagar før dei får svara, men at sjansane er ganske store for at det er ein ufarleg cyste.

Doktoren i Isak veit at det er sant, veit alle statestikkane, veit. Men han kjenne samtidig på redsla. Redsla for at hans Even ikkje er ein del av den statesikken. Veit at det kan vera noko anna og. Veit.

Det går ein dag, før det går to. Dei forsøke så godt dei kan å gjer vanlege ting. Plante nokre nye planter i hagen. Male føysestativet til Anna og Olav. Kjøpe den trampolinen dei har ønska seg så lenge. Søv på den om natta, i den varme tropenatta så har lagt seg øve Røvær.

Ligg der nakne, hand i hand, og kikke på himmelen. Kviskre i natta om alt og ingenting. Berre er.

Neste dag regne det og dei ligg på sofaen og ser på film. Ser på filmane av Anna og Olav. Tørke litt tårer og held kvarandre. Et litt middag og snakke med borna på skype. Dei skravle i veg om London og alt dei har sett.

Det er litt godt og. Litt fint å høyra om alt dei har opplevd, kjenna på normaliteten opp i alt. Kjenna at livet, tross alt, er meir enn å venta på ein telefon.

Nokre timar seinare høyre dei telefonen. Det er nett så den ule gjennom huset, og dei kikke på kvarandre. Even reise seg for å ta den, og Isak vert sittande på sofaen. Ber til gudar han ikkje trur på, vente i noko så kjennes så timar.

Høyre at Even tar telefonen, høyre den låge stemma frå gangen. Høyre etter signal om kva veg det har gått. Men alt han høyre er ja, hm og ingenting meir.

Vente.

Då Even kjem inn igjen kjenne han på kvalmen, kjenne på hundrevis av ting. Mest av alt kjærleiken. Kjærleiken til denne fine mannen, så har bergatt han i årevis. Så har elska han, så han elske.

Evens augo er fulle av tårer, og hjarta han synk ned i magen. Kjenne på redsla, kjenne på at han ikkje kan mista Even. Han kan ikkje det.

Det kjem ingen ord, Even står berre og kikke på han. Svelg fleire gonger og kremte. Isak kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, kjenne tårene trilla.

«Eg…Isak…ehm….prøvane var fine sa Dr. Eriksen. Det er ein heilt ufarleg vatncyste»

Orda hans.

Herregud.

Det fer tusenvis av ting gjennom Isak i det augeblikket. Han er oppe frå sofaen og i Evens armar innan 10 sekund.

Berre held. Held og stryk. Gret og held.

Kviskre kjærlege ord i Evens øyra og kysse. Kysse med all den kjærleiken så fer gjennom han så ein varm sumarvind.

Den natta drar dei ned i vika si og bade nakne. Symje rundt og sprute vatn på kvarandre. Kysse og stryk. Kviskre om kjærleiken, om kor mykje dei elske kvarandre. Kjenne på takksemda, kjenne på kor heldige dei er.

Kysse mjukt og vart i natta.

Berre er. Dei to.


End file.
